monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Wydowna Spider/merchandise
Wydowna Spider was trademarked on June 25, 2012 and her first doll came out on July 17, 2013. As of January 01, 2015, her doll number totals 2 and makes up 0.59% of the entire Monster High doll collection. Other merchandise of her is not yet available. Dolls San Diego Comic-Con International dolls :Wydowna is portrayed as a Power Ghoul by the name of Webarella, and wears a glittery white halter neck top with red spiderweb designs, paired with a plain red skirt. Her skirt is fastened by a simple white belt with her Skullette at the front. Her boots are silver with holes, shaped like a spiderweb. The boots are studded, while the heels are red. She accessorises with six assorted bracelets, one on each arm: She has black and silver bangles and a red studded bracelet on her right hands, while she has red and white bangles and a silver studded bracelet on her left hands. She wears a red, fingerless glove on her highest left hand, and has a silver, double-stranded chain (likely a whip) on her belt. Her earrings are red, star-shaped spiderwebs. Her makeup consists of monochromatic silver eyeshadow, and cherry red lipstick with her black fangs showing. The fringe of her hair is rolled backwards to reveal a widow's peak, and the rest of her red hair is elaborately coiffed. She comes with an extra outfit, which consists of a white, sleeveless sheath dress with a graphic design of red, black, and silver explosions and comic book sound effect phrases; a pair of shimmery silver long pants; a black spiderweb belt; and a pair of black pumps with red spiderweb patterns. Her pet is a black fly with white eyes, translucent white wings, a red bow and mouth. I Heart Fashion Notes * As a participant of the San Diego Comic-Con International 2011 popularity contest, a prototype doll of Wydowna was produced. A version of Wydowna looking like that likely will be released at a later date. * Wydowna's SDCCI 2011 prototype doll wears a Ghoulia necklace and two Cleo de Nile arm bracelet repaints. * The trademark for Wydowna Spider was filed a month before Comic-Con 2012, leading many fans to hope she would be one of the three daily reveals. She was not, yet she does follow from one of those reveals. Each reveal was a store-exclusive doll, though in the case of Target it were two dolls and neither of them a previously unreleased character like Walmart's or Toys"R"Us's. The dolls were Polterghoul and Wonder Wolf, the first reveals of the doll series that would introduce Wydowna in ''Monster High fiction and later thematically incorporate her first doll. Gallery SDCCI 2011 - contest closeup.jpg SDCCI 2011 - Wydowna closeup.jpg SDCCI 2011 - Wydowna stockphoto.jpg MC - Wydowna teaser.jpg MC - Wydowna reveal.jpg Diorama - superhero student selfie.jpg Diorama - superhero student survey.jpg Diorama - superhero student pals.jpg Diorama - Wydowna's SDCCI 2013 shoes.jpg Category:2013 dolls Category:2014 dolls Category:San Diego Comic-Con International dolls Category:I Heart Fashion